For many athletic endeavors, as well as for safety in operating a wide variety of equipment, it is desirable to have quick reflexes. This is especially true of activities also requiring good hand-eye coordination. According to the invention, a kit and a method are provided which allows one to develop his/her reflexes without the aid of another person. The kit is versatile, however, and may be utilized by two or more people to play a game, which game inherently develops one's reflexes. Small children are also capable of utilizing the kit apparatus, and a child would certainly consider the kit apparatus as a toy.
The basic elements needed to practice the method, or play the game, according to the present invention are simply a strand having first and second ends, and at least one tubular shuttle having an inside diameter somewhat greater than the outside diameter of the strand, and being open at both ends. The strand may be a nylon string, cable, rope, or any other suitable element over six feet long. A first end of the strand is connected to a high point, such as an eyelet in the top of the wall, a bannister on the second story of an open stairwell, or the like, so that it is above another portion of the strand (such as a central portion thereof or the second end of the strand). A tubular shuttle, having a length of less than about a foot, receives the strand and is easily slidable over the strand.
When used as a reflex developing device, or toy, the user stands facing the strand (e.g. a plane bisecting the user's eyes extending generally perpendicular to the strand) at a position of the strand much lower than the first, elevated end thereof. The user then slides the shuttle upwardly toward the first end, against the force of gravity, while remaining stationary looking at the strand immediately in front of the user's position (i.e. not following the path of travel of the shuttle), and holding one's hand away from the strand. As soon as the strand comes into view, the user then reaches out his/her hand and attempts to grasp the shuttle before it passes the user's position. This is continuously repeated, and the user can use both his/her right and left hands at different times.
When played as a game, a second player will be positioned adjacent the first end of the strand--e.g. on a balcony to which the first end is tied. The second player will then slide the shuttle down the strand toward the position of the first player, trying to move the shuttle past the first player.
In order to be sure that the user does not "cheat" by following the path of movement of the shuttle rather than waiting for it to come into view, preferably a kit containing the strand and shuttle has a blinder means utilizable to fit on the user's face so as to restrict the user's peripheral vision out of at least one eye (that is the eye closest to the first end of the strand). In this way the user cannot see the shuttle until it is virtually right in front of him/her. The blinder may take the form of an eye patch or a batting helmet.
Preferably a plurality of tubular shuttles--in the form of plastic tubes--are provided, at least some of them being of different length than others, so that as the user's skill level develops he/she can use shorter and shorter tubular shuttles. Also, the shuttle may be made of a flexible plastic and slit along the length thereof so that it is easy to put it around or remove it from the strand. Further, if desired, streamers may be provided attached to the shuttle which--in a variation--the user must grab instead of the shuttle itself. The streamers may be different colors, and as part of the exercise or game the user/player can only grab the streamer of a particular color.
To facilitate easy attachment of the strand a hook or a clasp may be provided at the ends thereof. To facilitate tensioning of the strand, a turnbuckle may also be provided, such as a turnbuckle having a hook at one end thereof, for easy attachment, and an apertured plate at the opposite end thereof to which an end of the strand can be lashed.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a kit and a method which allow one to develop one's reflexes in a fun and challenging manner. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.